Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus of new design for the removal of volatile organic compounds (VOC) from water by air stripping.
Current apparatus used for the decontamination of water and other liquids (herein generally level water) by air stripping include the well known stripping towers and apparatus of the type shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,832; 4,954,147; 4,663,089; and 5,045,215, just to mention a few.